fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby and the Twisted Mirror Maze
Kirby and the Twisted Mirror Maze is a sequel to Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, made by Nomtech Studios. It is for the Wii U. It is for four players, with four starting characters. The game pad is what was the bottom screen in the first game. Like the first game. Kirby can call helpers with his cellphone, who are somewhere else in the maze. This time it's Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee, or Kirby if the player is playing as the other characters. Synopsis Kirby is walking along, and he finds Meta Knight knocked out. He runs to him, and than King Dedede, and Bandana Waddle Dee walk over. They are all sucked into the mirror world. Dark Meta Knight cuts the Mirror into 8 pieces, and they must find the pieces. Characters Kirby Kirby is the main character of the game. He can gain copy abilities, and super abilities, by inhaling or super inhaling enemies. He can also eat a fruit that gives him the Hypernova ability. He can fly to get over gaps. Meta Knight Meta knight is Kirby's friend and helper. He permanently wields the sword ability, and can fly with his wings. King De De De King De De De is Kirby's former enemy. He permanently wields the hammer ability, and can fly, and inhale enemies, but can not gain abilities. Bandana Waddle Dee Bandana Waddle Dee is King De De De's minion, and another playable character in the game. He permanently wields the spear ability, and can jump infinitely. Dark Meta Knight Dark Meta Knight is the mirror version of Meta Knight. Playable Characters Power Spheres Power spheres are crystal orbs that are scattered around the maze. There are 100 of them, and by collecting certain amounts, you can unlock characters. Worlds There are 9 main worlds in the game. The game does not move in a linear fashion, but like the first game, moves in a Metroidvania, style way. There is a hub that looks like a stone temple, and contains the main mirrors in the game. Unlike other games Kirby and his friends do not travel through doors, but through mirrors. Fruity Flashback Fruity flashback is a bonus world, accessed after beating the True Arena. When entered, Kirby and friends enter an entirely black and white version of the main story mode hub. Where some of the original mirrors are, there are now five doors, leading to some worlds, form past Kirby games. Orange Ocean 6.png|Orange Ocean-Kirby's Adventure Shiver Star.png|Shiver Star-Kirby 64 NeogreoKCC.png|Neo Greo-Kirby: Canvas Curse Secret_Sea_Map.PNG|Secret Sea- Kirby: Squeak Squad KMA_Dedede_Resort.png|Dedede Resort- Kirby: Mass Attack Bosses In every Kirby game there has been a variety of interesting bosses. The bosses in this game, like the game itself are nonlinear, and can be fought in any order. Abilities BeamKirbyVR.png|Beam Kirby Sword Kirby.png|Sword Kirby BombKirby.png|Bomb Kirby FireKirby.png|Fire Kirby IceKirby3D.png|Ice Kirby SparkKirbyKA3D.png|Spark Kirby WaterKirby.png|Water Kirby WhipKIRBY.png|Whip Kirby Animal Kirby KDL3D.png|Animal Kirby 460px-KRTDL Parasol.png|Parasol Kirby Beetle Kirby.png|Beetle Kirby KTD Circus.png|Circus Kirby Ninjakirby.png|Ninja Kirby Cupid Kirby KDL3D.png|Cupid Kirby KTD_Sniper.png|Archer Kirby UFO.png|UFO Kirby CutterKirby.png|Cutter Kirby FighterKirby.png|Fighter Kirby HammerKirbyKA3D.png|Hammer Kirby Laser_Kirby.png|Laser Kirby Leafkirby.png|Leaf Kirby Magic_Kirby.jpg|Magic Kirby Mirror kirby.png|Mirror Kirby SmashKirby.png|Smash Kirby Spearkirby.png|Spear Kirby Stone_Kirby.jpg|Stone Kirby Tornadokirby.jpg|Tornado Kirby Wheel Kirby 3D.png|Wheel Kirby Wing Kirby KDL3D.png|Wing Kirby Ghost kirby.png|Ghost Kirby Dark_Kirby_KDL3D.png|New: Dark Kirby Cloud Kirby KDL3D.png|New: Cloud Kirby Sand Kirby KDL3D.png|New: Sand Kirby Crystal Kirby KDL3D.png|New: Crystal Kirby Bulb Kirby KDL3D.png|New: Bulb Kirby Super Abilities Ultra_Sword.jpg|Ultra Sword Kirby Monster_Flame.jpg|Monster Flame Kirby Beam.jpg|Flare Beam Kirby Snow_Bpwl.jpg|Snow Bowl Kirby Grand_Hammer.png|Grand Hammer Kirby Spark.jpg|Thunder Spark Kirby Giga_Cutter.png|Giga Cutter Kirby kirby_super_ability___reaper_by_madhatter_himself-d4trk4i.jpg|Ultimate Ghost kirby Hypernova.png|Hypernova Kirby 380px-Question Mark.png|Power Mirror Kirby Kirby Fighters Kirby Fighters is a side mode, that involves different colored Kirbys fighting each other on different stages, with different abilities. Abilities Sword Bomb Beam Whip Animal Parasol Beetle Ninja Cupid Archer Cutter Fighter Hammer Leaf Mirror Smash Spear Wing Dark Crystal Stages KTD Castle Lololo.png|Castle LoLoLo KTD Bubbly Clouds.png|Bubbly Clouds KTD Coo's Forest.png|Coo's Forest Kirby vs king dedede arena.jpg|Dedede Arena KTD Factory Tour.png|Factory Tour KTD Another Dimension.png|Another Dimension Dark Star.jpg|Dark Star Butter Building Z Top.jpg|Butter Building Dynablade.gif|Dynablade's Nest KFZ_Haldera_Volcano.jpeg|Haldera Volcano FountainofDreamsAnarchy.jpg|Fountain of Dreams Ice_Cream_Island_Intro.png|Icecream Island Carrot_Castle.jpg|Carrot Castle KTD_Royal_Road.png|Royal Road KFZ_Springy_Hand_Land_2.jpeg|Springy Hand Land The Arena The Arena is a bonus mode, unlocked after beating the story mode. The Player must play through all the bosses, as any character they have, without dieing. They will have 4 maxim tomatoes, and 4 tomatoes, between battles. Bosses King Golem Mcgruffins Plugger Bananape Lioness Gobblesquawk Cerberush Dr. Waddle Dark Meta Knight Mid-Boss All Stars 1 Mid-Boss All Stars 2 2nd to last: Master Mind Last: Dark Mind Soul The True Arena The True Arena is the final mode in the game, and is unlocked after beating extra mode. The player is able to play as any character, they have unlocked. They get 1 Maxim Tomatoe, and 4 tomatoes. Bosses King Golem EX Mcgruffins EX Plugger EX Bananape EX Lioness EX Gobblesquawk EX Cerberush EX Dr. Waddle EX Final Four Dark Meta Knight EX Master Mind EX Dark Mind Soul EX O3 Downloadable Content There is some Downloadable content in the game, including Flashback worlds, and characters. Knuckle Joe- Fighter Adaleine- Paint Gooey- None Bonkers- Hammer Waddle Doo- Beam Grill- Magic and Clean Rick- Hi-Jump Kine- Water Coo- Wing and Tornado Nago- Animal Chuchu- Bomb Pitch- Wing Spinni- Ninja Storo- Hammer Doc- Laser Knuckle JoeSSBV.png|Knuckle Joe- DLC Character Pack 1 Adeleine2.png|Adaleine- DLC Character Pack 1 Gooey-SSBI.png|Gooey- DLC Character Pack 1 Bonkers Kirby.png|Bonkers- DLC Character Pack 2 Waddle Doo.jpg|Waddle Doo- DLC Character Pack 2 Grill.png|Grill- DLC Character Pack 2 Rick_KTMM.png|Rick- DLC Character Pack 3 Kine_Anime.png|Kine- DLC Character Pack 3 Coo1.png|Coo- DLC Character Pack 3 Nago2.png|Nago- DLC Character Pack 4 ChuChu.png|Chuchu- DLC Character Pack 4 Pitch_the_Bird_7568.png|Pitch- DLC Character Pack 4 SpinSQSQ.png|Spinni- DLC Character Pack 5 StronSQSQ.png|Storo- DLC Character Pack 5 DocKSQSQ.png|Doc- DLC Character Pack 5 KSSU Spring Breeze.png|Spring Breeze- Kirby Super Star- DLC World Pack 1 Forest.jpg|Big Forest- Kirby's Dreamland 2- DLC World Pack 1 Treat_Land.jpg|Treat Land- Kirby's Epic Yarn- DLC World Pack 1 Sand Canyon.png|Sand Canyon- Kirby's Dreamland 3- DLC World Pack 2 Rock_Star.png|Rock Star- Kirby 64- DLC World Pack 2 Ktdworld4.png|Wild World- Kirby: Triple Deluxe- DLC World Pack 2 Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games